Summer Session
Summer Session is a 2015 song by SOARA. Overview The second song from SOARA's second album, ALIVE Side:S Vol.2. The song is also featured in TSUKINO PARADISE and was one of the event songs for 〜Natsu no Omoide〜Yūhi to Yume to Seishun to。 & HAPPY 6 BIRTHDAY. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. Color code: * * * * * |-|Kanji= Hey You! 照りつける熱線 随分 大人びたMessage Hey You! これからの青春 当分 終わらないSession Hey You! わくわくの興奮 平静 保てないDaylight Hey You! ブーメラン装着 水中 潜り込むOcean Hey You! 都会のプロポーズ 体重 巻き込んだEngage Hey You! 照り焼きのステーキ 突然 骨抜きのBaby 泣いてないでもっともっと 突っ走って声だして 真っ赤に焼けた顔で HELLO 手をかざして 真夏の恋 ボロボロになって 砂にまみれた顔 Salmonella 泥だらけの嘘 全部だして ワイヤイヤ ワイヤイヤ 熱々のアスファルトの上で 汗だくだくのまま冷まそうか シャボンのようにほら吹き飛んで ワイヤイヤ ワイヤイヤ 駆け抜けろ Summer Session Hey You! 降りしきる光線 随分 痛いけなHeart Hey You! ずぶ濡れのテンション 当分 乾かないT-シャツ Hey You! オシャレに無頓着 平成生まれのおじいちゃん Hey You! ノリノリのMC 突然 釘付けのBaby 大盛りでもっともっと 積み上げて飛び込んで 真っ黒の皮むいて HELLO 手を伸ばして 真夏の恋 ボロボロになって 潮の匂いを嗅ぐ Salmonella ポケットに貝殻詰め込んで ワイヤイヤ ワイヤイヤ ギラギラの太陽の下で ズボン捲くって足 さらそうか 悩みも帽子も吹き飛ばして ワイヤイヤ ワイヤイヤ 振り向くな Summer Session Na Na Na… Na Na Na… Na Na Na… Na Na Na… 真夏の恋 ボロボロになって セミに紛れて名前 叫んだ 零れてもすぐ蒸発していく ワイヤイヤ ワイヤイヤ シャーララララ まだ終わらない 真夏の恋 ボロボロになって 砂にまみれた顔 Salmonella 泥だらけの嘘 全部だして ワイヤイヤ ワイヤイヤ 熱々のアスファルトの上で 汗だくだくのまま冷まそうか シャボンのようにほら吹き飛んで ワイヤイヤ ワイヤイヤ 駆け抜けろ Summer Session 振り向くな Summer Session Kanji provided by llamalikesarah on Wordpress. |-|Romaji= Hey You! teritsukeru nessen Zuibun otonabita Message Hey You! korekara no seishun Toubun owaranai Session Hey You! wakuwaku no koufun Heisei tamotenai Daylight Hey You! buumeran souchaku Suichuu mogurikomu Ocean Hey You! tokai no puropozu Taijuu makikon da Engage Hey You! teriyaki no suteeki Totsuzen honenuki no Baby Naitenai de motto motto Tsuppashitte koe dashite Makka ni yaketa kao de HELLO te wo kazashite Manatsu no koi boroboro ni natte Suna ni mamireta kao Salmonella Doro darake no uso zenbu dashite Waiyaiya waiyaiya Atsuatsu no asufaruto no ue de Ase dakudaku no mama samasou ka Shabon no you ni hora fukiton de Waiyaiya waiyaiya Kakenukero Summer Session Hey You! furishikiru kousen Zuibun itaike na Heart Hey You! zubunure no tenshon Toubun kawakanai T-shirt Hey You! oshare ni mutonchaku Heisei umare no ojiichan Hey You! norinori no MC Totsuzen kugizuke no Baby Oomori de motto motto Tsumiagete tobikon de Makkuro no kawamuite HELLO te wo nobashite Manatsu no koi boroboro ni natte Shio no nioi wo kagu Salmonella Poketto ni kaigara tsumekon de Waiyaiya waiyaiya Giragira no taiyou no shita de Zubon makutte ashi sarasou ka Nayami mo boushi mo fukitobashite Waiyaiya waiyaiya Furimuku na Summer Session Na Na Na… Na Na Na… Na Na Na… Na Na Na… Manatsu no koi boroboro ni natte Semi ni magirete namae saken da Koborete mo sugu jouhatsu shite iku Waiyaiya waiyaiya Shaarararara mada owaranai Manatsu no koi boroboro ni natte Suna ni mamireta kao Salmonella Doro darake no uso zenbu dashite Waiyaiya waiyaiya Atsuatsu no asufaruto no ue de Ase dakudaku no mama samasou ka Shabon no you ni hora fukiton de Waiyaiya waiyaiya Kakenukero Summer Session Furimuku na Summer Session Romaji translations by llamalikesarah on Wordpress. |-|English= Hey You! The heat blazes down on A very mature message Hey You! After this youth The current session won’t end Hey You! Trembling with excitement Can’t keep calm in the daylight Hey You! Equipped with a boomerang Slip underwater in the ocean Hey You! In the city of proposals Drag your whole body and engage Hey You! A teriyaki steak You’re suddenly a spineless baby Don’t cry even more Run with a loud voice Until your face turns bright red HELLO hold up your hand Midsummer love starts to crumble The sand covers your face like salmonella Reveal all of your dirty lies waiyaiya waiyaiya On the burning hot asphalt The sweat cools you down Blow it off like soap bubbles waiyaiya waiyaiya Run through this summer session Hey You! The lights beam down on A very painful heart Hey You! Dripping with tension Your current T-shirt won’t dry Hey You! Who doesn’t care about style Old man born in the Heisei era Hey You! MC in high spirits You’re suddenly a shut down baby It’s large but even more Pile it up and leap into it Tear off the pitch black skin HELLO hold out your hand Midsummer love starts to crumble The scent of the tide smells like salmonella Stuff your pockets full of shells waiyaiya waiyaiya The glaring sun shines down Rolled up trousers expose your legs The wind blows off your hat and troubles waiyaiya waiyaiya Don’t turn around this summer session Na Na Na… Na Na Na… Na Na Na… Na Na Na… Midsummer love starts to crumble The cicada shouts out your name The overflow will soon evaporate waiyaiya waiyaiya Shaalalalala won’t end yet Midsummer love starts to crumble The sand covers your face like salmonella Reveal all of your dirty lies waiyaiya waiyaiya On the burning hot asphalt The sweat cools you down Blow it off like soap bubbles waiyaiya waiyaiya Run through this summer session Don’t turn around this summer session English translations by llamalikesarah on Wordpress. References Category:Songs Category:SOARA songs Category:TSUKIPARA songs